My Werewolf Boyfriend
by winxluv101
Summary: Aro's daughter, Claire, is a powerful member of the Volturi. One night, a certain wolf pack tracks her home and attacks their coven. While she is being protected, Athenodora is killed. Aro expects Claire to take her place as Caius' wife, but that night, she was imprinted on. Now she must choose on whose side she's on when it comes down to the showdown against the Cullens.
1. The Attack

**My story is based on the song: Werewolf Boyfriend by Fright Ranger**

**This is my first Twilight story! I saw Breaking Dawn part 2 and some of the characters inspired me to do this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Aro, Marcus, and Caius were discussing a matter when Felix comes in suddenly, "She's experiencing the last stage."

Aro stood up abruptly when Marcus spoke out to him, "Who is experiencing the last stage?"

"I shall soon show you, Brother," Aro said as he smiled and left the room.

Caius and Marcus looked at each other as Aro came back in, but with someone following him, "Aro?" Marcus said cautiously.

Behind him was a teenage girl, no more than 18.

She had long, silky brown hair, and black eyes. She wore a black dress that went to the end of her thighs and fishnet stockings that led to black boots that extended almost to her knees. There was a belt on her waist had the sign of a star on it and a black choker necklace.

She wore a cape over her shoulders that had a pop-up collar, "Who is _this_?" Caius said as he smirked at the girl.

"This, my brother, is my daughter...Claire?" he turned and saw that his daughter was no longer behind him. "Where did she go?"

He turned the other way and saw her walking along the walls, scanning her eyes across the artwork, "Claire dear, please come here," he said softly.

She looked at him and was suddenly by his side in a flash, "This is Claire. She has been here for 90 years today."

"And we've never met her?" Caius said, disbelieving, "Why?"

Aro looked at him with his eyes narrowed as Claire continued to study her surroundings, "She needed to be kept from outside things, including _you_."

Claire's eyes suddenly turned from black to red as she sniffed the air, "I must feed, father," she said boldly as she looked him in the eyes.

"Yes right, of course," Aro said as he sat back down in his chair, "Now, as I was saying."

_Claire's POV_

I walked out as my father continued to speak, but I couldn't shake the feeling that one man, Caius, I believe, was staring at me. Demetri and Felix opened the doors for me and I nodded to them.

Demetri slipped a necklace on me, over my choker, "If anyone sees you, this is their warning to stay alert," he said and I nodded.

I left the manor and ran all the way to Forks; I hear they're _drowning _with population, both human and mammal. It was a good run, but worth it. I set my sights on a mountain lion that was prowling around, in search of food.

_"I'm the only one eating tonight, my friend"_

I lunged at it and once I had it pinned down, I sank my fangs into it, causing it to stop struggling. My ears suddenly perked, I heard...a child.

I followed the sound to find a Cullen, the clan to be exact. There was a little girl among them. I looked at her through the trees and I could tell that they could sense me.

"Someone's here," one of them said. He was a werewolf though...I'd smell that stench anywhere.

They looked around, but the only one who saw me, was the child. I looked at her and she looked right back at me. I put a finger to my lips and she nodded softly.

I smiled as they continued to search blindly. Narrowing my eyes, I saw that there were other vampires there.

_"Now why would they need other covens?"_

"Where are they?" one of the Cullens asked. I looked closely and saw that she was a newborn.

"Just one," the werewolf said, "I can smell it from a mile away."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please. If you could smell me from a mile away, why are you surprised I'm here?" I said to them, but they still couldn't see me.

"Who are you?" the clan leader asked me.

I looked down at them, "Someone you should not anger. Be careful with every act you do, for it may be your last."

I zoomed away, back to the comfort and safety of my manor. Felix greeted me at the door, "Were you successful?"

"Very," I said slyly. I wouldn't tell him about the Cullens; yet. They'll find out soon enough though.

I returned to my room to sleep. I would visit that girl again tomorrow night.

"Claire," I heard a strong voice say my name. I turned around to see Caius, "Did you have a good hunt?"

"Quite enjoyable," I kept my answer short, sweet, and simple; he may suspect otherwise. "Have you feasted yet?"

He smirked at me, "Not yet, but thank you for the concern."

"Vampires have to look out for each other." I studied his eyes, "You are starting to look drained; you should hurry."

He nodded as he gave me one last look-over, "Of course. Have a pleasant evening."

"You as well."

~Time Skip: Next night~

I snuck out in my usual dark clothing and Volturi cloak instead of my usual one. No one saw me, except Demetri. He looked at me as my eyes widened, but simply "zipped his lips" and smirked as he went back to guarding.

I nodded and rushed out of the window, back Forks. I looked into the window of a small cottage and saw the newborn with the child. Bella, I believe her name was.

When Bella had disappeared, I snuck in through the window and looked down at the child, "Hello."

She looked at me, "Hi."

I put my hand out and she softly put hers over mine. I gave her a vision of being in the woods and she smiled. I showed her different animals, and when I stopped, she pulled her hand away.

I was about to stand up when she placed a hand on my cheek. She showed me a vision of me in the tree the other day, when she first saw me.

"That was your first memory of me, wasn't it?" I whispered.

She nodded, "Do you know who I am?"

"No. Do you know who _I_ am?"

"No. I am Renesmee Cullen, daughter of Edward and Isabella Cullen."

I smiled, "I am Claire, daughter of Aro and Sulpicia."

I heard a noise and looked up in time to see her mother come in, and just in time to hide in the Renesmee's open closet.

Bella pointed and laughed as Renesmee smiled, "I forgot to turn out the light. Night kiddo."

She left and I peaked out, "I must be going. My father might come to check on me. Goodnight Renesmee."

"Wait!" she said once I had made it out of her window, "When will I see you again?"

I shrugged, "Maybe I can sneak out again tomorrow. We'll see."

She nodded, "Goodnight Claire."

I shut her window and rushed back home. I took off my cloak and hung it up and rushed towards the stairs, right when my father, Caius, and Marcus were coming down.

"Claire! Where have you been!? We've been looking _everywhere_ for you?" Father said angrily.

"Well you see, I...uh-"

My father looked at me expectantly, "You what?"

"I made...a friend. Yeah, she doesn't live around here though."

"Oh," his mood lightened and Marcus nodded, as if he knew I wasn't lying, "That was all you had to say."

"Really?"

"No, you're grounded. You cannot leave your room without someone with you for the next week."

My eyes widened, "What about when I have to feed?"

"I'll have someone catch it for you."

"What about exercise?"

He shrugged, "You don't need it."

"What about seeing other people!?"

"You'll see them in a week." They started walking past me to the meeting room.

I followed after them, "You're being _so_ unfair!"

"Life's not fair."

"I'm not even living!"

"Yelling at me is getting you no wh-"

There was suddenly a scream, along with the sound of separating limbs. We all looked at each other, "We're under attack!" Alec yelled down from the staircase.

I felt a rush of wind and I looked around, seeing I was now in my bedroom. The sound of Felix's voice came through the door, "_Stay away you filthy mutt._"

Mutt? Does he mean that there are dogs here?

I opened the door and peaked my head out to see large werewolves outside my door, snarling at Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Afton. They were supposed to be protecting the North Wing, or my sanctuary to be exact.

"Claire! Go back inside!" Alec yelled to me as he pushed a werewolf down the stairs.

But my feet were stuck to the floor. I was looking at one of the werewolves, one with gray fur with black spots and a nose that was dark gray.

Its dark eyes were staring intensely into mine and I had visions of his human form for a moment until everything was clear once again.

"Claire! Go!" Afton grabbed me and put me back into my room, locking it.

I heard a growl, "_You want her?_" Alec asked, "_Come get her_."

There was a howl and retreating of steps as the werewolves left the manor. Felix opened the door, grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the healing room.

My father, Marcus, and Caius were already waiting there for me, "Why am I here?" I didn't get my answer though.

Felix guided me to the black velvet cot and layed me down as one of the Volturi guard came in the room. They put two fingers on my forehead and I suddenly became sleepy. I was in a deep sleep, but I could still hear.

_"There was an incident," Demetri had said. "They almost infiltrated completely into the North Wing."_

_"Did something happen to her?" my father asked._

_"One of the wolves was staring into her eyes and she was frozen stiff," Felix explained._

_I heard my father's voice once again in that creepy realization way, "Oh my."_

_"We believe she may have been imprinted on."_

* * *

**Thanks or everyone who read my first chapter. plz review for more!**


	2. Imprinting on a Volturi Vampire

**Sorry I didn't actually make this clear!**

**Claire's power is two-parted: she can turn a vampire's power against itself and she can penetrate mind-shields**

* * *

_Claire's POV_

I awoke to a familiar face; Demetri. The main thing I was sure of was that he was my birth brother; from the same family as me. I know that Aro isn't really my father, but he _did_ create me, so I just called him dad or father, or anything like that.

"Hey, you okay?" Demetri said softly.

I nodded, "What happened?"

He sighed, "There was a little...incident last night."

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

Everyone was in the living room, discussing something when Jake suddenly came back with his friends.

"You don't have to worry about that little vampire problem anymore," he said as he relaxed, "we took care of it."

"Who _exactly _did you hunt, Jacob_?_" my adoptive-grandfather, Carlisle said.

Jake shrugged, "Don't know. We just followed her scent to some far away place. Like, _really_ far away place. Then we, you know-"

"Killed her?"

He nodded as his friend Embry sighed contently, "What happened to Embry?" my mom asked.

Jake turned to look at him, "Don't know. He's been like this since we left."

I looked at him and saw his eyes were different this time. I walked over to him silently while all of the vampires watched, even Alistair.

I placed my hand on his cheek and looked at his memory from the past hour and saw Claire. My eyes widened, "Renesmee?" my adoptive-grandmother, Esme called my name.

I gave him the visions of Claire from last night, and when she was in the tree the day before. He smiled, "How do you know her?" he asked.

"She visits me," I said softly, "she's my friend."

"Who's your friend?" Mom asked.

I looked at her, "Claire."

"Who's Claire?" Jake asked. He looked Embry in the eyes, "Dude, did you imprint on someone?"

"I think so," Embry said as he stood up, "I have to see her-"

"Wait," Carlisle said sternly, "you imprinted while trying to find a vampire?"

"Yeah? So?"

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other, "Where did you go _exactly_?"

Embry shrugged, "I don't know."

"What was she wearing?"

Embry started thinking, "Black dress, black belt with chains, black choker, black and red cape-"

"Can you describe her?" Dad asked. Embry smiled.

"Gorgeous brown locks, around Bella's height, maybe a little taller. Beautiful dark eyes that just make you lose focus. And her skin, it was pale and fragile like china."

Mom looked at him, "Embry, I think you imprinted on a vampire."

"The question is, Bella," Carlisle said seriously, "Who is she?"

* * *

Demetri escorted me down the staircase to the main room, greeted by my "father", Marcus, and Caius.

"Have a pleasant rest, Claire?" he asked as he sipped his blood from a golden cup.

I nodded as one of the human slaves held out a silver platter with another cup on it. I took it gracefully, "You're excused." She nodded eagerly and scurried to the exit.

I sipped it as I sat down in my place, in between Caius and my father, "Wait!" She froze in place, "Come here."

She approached me, obviously scared, "Yes, your Majesty?"

I smirked at the nickname, "What is this?" I pointed to the contents of the cup.

"B-Blood."

I nodded, "But all of the service knows that I like it fresh. Please, be a dear and get me a new one." I placed the cup on her tray with distaste and she left immediately.

"Felix," he looked up at me, "help her." He nodded in understanding as he followed her the same way out.

"You seem to be doing well," Marcus said as he looked at me with a glance, "Quite a wake-up call." I know he was referring to the servant.

There was a loud scream that echoed through the building and I smirked.

"Yes," the new cup-bearer came in with fright, a new cup in hand, Felix behind her, "quite the wake-up call indeed."

Jane came through the doors with someone behind her, "Irina, what a lovely surprise," my father said as I shooed the servant away with my hand.

Felix came back in and took his place by the door with Demetri while Alec stood on the other side of Caius and Jane stayed on the other side of Marcus.

"I only came by for a brief moment to discuss the Cullens," she said quietly.

"_Please_ speak up," Caius said exaggeratedly, "I can't understand your mumbling."

"The Cullens," Irina said, stronger, "they are gathering other clans as witnesses."

My father sighed as I offered my cup to Caius, he seemed to be distraught over something. He shook his head and frowned. I narrowed my eyes and pushed my cup further. Caius finally gave in and took the cup.

I let him drink it as Father spoke, "Well, that's quite shocking."

"What is, father?" I asked him suspiciously.

He waved his hand dismissively, "I shall tell you soon, my child."

Irina and my father continued to speak, but I payed my attention to only Caius. He's acting strange, more than usual.

I think it has something to do with the werewolf attack, "You are dismissed," Irina left with Jane and Demetri behind her to see her out.

My father and Marcus went else where while Caius just sat in his chair, still nothing but an empty void in his eyes. "Can you all leave the room for a moment?"

Everyone cleared the room as I stood up and faced him, "Caius?"

He looked up at me sadly, "Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

He sighed, "Peachy."

"Liar," I took his hand and pulled him up, "we're going outside. You need fresher air than this."

I dragged him to the door and wrapped a cloak around his shoulders, securing it, "Aren't you grounded?"

"He said I could go out if I had someone with me," I put on my own Volturi cloak, "you're someone."

* * *

Carlisle went into his study and brought back an old looking book. I looked at him confusedly, "What's that?" Mom asked.

"It's a book of covens. Embry, Renesmee, I need you two to show me which one of these vampires you saw," he said as he placed the book on the table.

Embry picked it up and I sat next to him on the couch. We flipped throughout the book until we got close to the end, "This is impossible," Dad said in frustration.

"It's like she's a ghost or something," Mom said.

We went to a section labeled 'Volturi' and Carlisle took the book back, "No, she can't be," he said, "there is no one in Volturi that matches your description."

"What if it was someone new?" Dad said as he stood up. "The Volturi always make new recruits."

Carlisle thought about it for a moment before handing it back to me, "Did she tell you anything about herself, Renesmee?"

I nodded as I moved all of the pages to the left, revealing the pictures and names I needed, "She said Aro and Sulpicia were her parents."

I could feel everyone stop moving except for the werewolves, "A-Aro?" Dad stuttered, "Are you sure?"

I nodded as I showed them the line going to the picture of Claire, "She's their daughter."

Carlisle swallowed as he turned to Jacob, "You attacked the Volturi?"

He shrugged, "What's the Volturi?"

"An elite group of 32 vampires that keeps the order of our kind," Aunt Rosalie said spitefully, "If you don't follow their rules, you get executed. Aro is the main leader."

I looked at Jacob, "She was the one that you smelled. Remember? She said 'Be careful with every act you do, for it may be your last'."

Jake's eyes widened, "You mean...she's _alive?_"

I nodded, "Embry imprinted her."

I noticed Jake swallow, "Jake?" Mom asked, "Who did you kill?"

"Some woman, I thought it was her-"

Carlisle took the book back as _all_ of the vampires in the room looked at him, "You killed a member of the Volturi. Now, they have all the more reason to come after us."

Dad stood up, "That's true Carlisle, but who did they kill?"

* * *

**Hi everyone! It's chapter 2. Claire's picture is on my profile if you didn't know already. plz review!**


	3. Higher They Rise, Harder They Fall

_Claire's POV_

I took Caius out to the forest for clear air. "What's wrong?" I finally asked him.

He looked me in the eyes and I noticed they didn't have that mischievous gleam they always had, "Athenodora was killed in the attack."

I held my breath. _Were they there for me? _"I'm so sorry," I said sadly, "I didn't know."

He leaned against a tree sadly and I watched him for a moment. I thought of something. I don't know if it'll work, but I'll try it.

The next thing I knew, I found myself walking over to Caius, grabbing both ends of his cloak, leaning in, and kissing him.

What _really_ surprised me is that he started kissing back.

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

The vampires in the room were looking at each other, "This isn't good," Tanya said.

"I agree, once the Volturi find out who it was that killed one of them, there will be a higher chance at them wanting a fight," Kate agreed.

"What are we gonna do?" Maggie asked, fear painting her voice.

Nobody knew this, but I knew that the Volturi were after me, and I knew Claire wouldn't hurt me.

"We'll be right back," Vladimir said as he and Stefan smirked.

They headed for the door as Carlisle called out to them, "Where are you going?"

They looked at each other and looked back at him innocently, "Nowhere." They ran out of the house and through the forest. I had a feeling I knew what they were doing though.

They were going to kidnap Claire.

* * *

Caius had my back against a tree, his hands on my hips. He continued to kiss me passionately and I managed to get something out, "You don't seem to miss her much."

"Why stay in the past when you can think about the future?" he asked as he took my hand and pulled me closer. Our bodies were pressed close together as he smelled my hair, then my neck, "You have the most intoxicating scent."

I smirked, "Oh really?"

He kissed me again until he broke it a moment later, "We must be going now, we wouldn't want Aro to worry."

I nodded as we made our way back to the manor in silence. When we walked in, I hung up my cloak and felt hands creep over my stomach, "Already can't keep your hands off me?"

I felt him smirk and laugh into the crook of my neck as he kissed it, "Apparently."

I reluctantly pulled his hands away from me, even though I didn't want to. He seemed to have cast some sort of spell over me, and I couldn't control myself.

"It's almost time for bed, darling," he muttered in my ear. I nodded in agreement, "So tomorrow, I'll break the news to Aro."

He spun me around and looked me in the eyes, "I want to marry you, I want you to be my wife, and," he kissed me briefly, "I won't take no for an answer."

~Next Afternoon~

As promised, when I had come down for "breakfast", I heard Caius asking for my hand. I stayed out-of-the-way, in my seat, as he negotiated with my father until I finally heard his words of approval.

_"Well, this seems to be a great occasion to look forward to after the confrontation,"_ he had said.

Caius took my left hand in his right, "_Yes_,_ well, no one looks as forward to it as I do,"_ he responded as he smirked and kissed my knuckles.

Now here I am, being fitted for a wedding dress..._my_ wedding dress. It was black satin, shin length, and had thin red lace at the trim of it. The humans worked for perfection, dying to please me, but I paid them no mind as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, what's the occasion?" an unknown voice said. I turned my head to see two vampires, Romanian; one with white hair and the other with dark.

All I was told that we beat the Romanians for domination over our kind, "A wedding, who are you?"

The man who had spoke to me stood up and approached, causing the humans to scurry away and me to hiss, "You do not recognize us?"

I studied their features closely. It was my job to know every vampire in creation, if I didn't, I wold have one of the Volturi guard gather information about them and give it to me.

"Vladimir and Stefan of the Romanian Coven," I said as I turned back to the mirror, "How did you get past Felix?"

Vladimir smirked, "Quite easily, really. I believe he was asleep-"

"Claire," a voice called through the door, "Is everything all right in there?" It was Caius.

I looked at Stefan and Vladimir, then the human servants and sighed, "Yes love, everything is okay. Just fitting the dress."

Without warning, Caius came into the room, causing Vladimir and Stefan to disappear out of my window, "You look gorgeous," he said as he held my hands once again.

"Only for you, my love," the sentence rolled off of my tongue like silk.

I'm sure he thought so too because he pulled me closer, "It is only a matter of time before the real thing, but I can't wait." I was going to ask what for until he showed me.

Without warning, he pulled me close and kissed me; surprising me, Vladimir, Stefan, and every servant in the room.

He broke the kiss and smirked, "That is all I can do for you...for now." He kissed my hand once again and left the room, shutting the door.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Well, he apparently doesn't want to wait on you," Stefan said as he reappeared in my window sill, Vladimir by his side.

"Must you stop bothering me like pests. Go away," I shooed with my hand as I got out my nightgown for that night, flashing into it and leaving the dress on a hanger.

They looked at each other and smirked as Vladimir wrote something on a piece of paper and placed it on my bed.

"We have a better idea." Suddenly, they both disappeared and reappeared by my side.

In a flash, everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, plz review anyway though!**


	4. Awoken

_Renesmee's POV_

We've been waiting for a couple days for Vladimir and Stefan to return. After so long, they finally did.

"Where have you been?" Jake asked.

They smirked knowingly as Stefan answered, "Volterra. It really is a beautiful place this time of year."

I smelled the air a couple times, "Claire?"

Carlisle's eyes widened, "You brought her here? Are you _mad_?"

"Not really," Vladimir shrugged, "We just thought we would need an easy surrender if they started something."

"Blackmail? Really Vladimir? I thought you two were better than this," another voice said.

The voice belonged to Claire, and she didn't look very happy. She was really an ankle length midnight nightgown and she stood there, in the room full of vampires, arms folded.

I noticed that there was a necklace around her neck shaped like a V.

"If it isn't the Undead Frumusete," Stefan said in Romanian.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Sweet talking me won't make me refrain from ripping out your throat, you know?" In a flash, Claire was forcing Stefan against a wall by his throat.

_Claire's POV_

"I'm sure they meant no harm," another voice said.

I turned my head, not releasing Stefan, and saw that all of the other covens I had seen the other day.

Then my eyes set on Renesmee all of a sudden and my face broke into a smirk, "Hello."

The newborn and her mate stood protectively in front of Renesmee, blocking her form my view. All of the vampires looked like they were prepared to attack if I made another move.

"Get off of him," the newborn hissed at me. I smirked.

"As you wish, Bella." I let go of Stefan's neck and his landed on his feet next to me, "Anything else?"

Bella looked at me strangely, "How do you know me?"

I shrugged and continued to smirk, "Everyone in the Volturi knows who _you_ are," I said as I wrapped my Volturi necklace's chain around my finger.

She swallowed as her mate, Edward tried to read my mind, but I used my power to make him read his own mind, causing him to get a confused look on his face. I got on one knee and looked Renesmee in the eyes and smiled.

"How did you- Renesmee!"

Renesmee broke through the wall of vampires and approached me quickly and put both hands on my cheeks:

She had missed me.

"Hi, Claire," she said clearly. Her parents' eyes widened, as if she barely speaks to them.

"Hi. I told you I'd come back to see you," I said back as I stood up with her in my arms.

She turned towards her parents, "Mommy, Claire is my friend."

Esme looked at me and I looked at her, "If you would grant me with a spare change of clothes, I'll gladly give you any information you all desire."

She smiled, "Of course, follow me." I put Renesmee down and followed after her.

She led me to a room where she went to the closet and found me some spare clothing. Those things being a pair of black leggings, a black half-top with silver trim, and black boots.

Esme came back into the room and I looked at the wall, "Is something wrong, dear?"

I can't believe she had that kind of nerve, but I was okay with it, "No, you have a lovely home."

I ran my hand softly over the wall, studying the feeling of it, like what I did when I first came downstairs publicly at the manor. Esme looked as though she was studying me.

"Thank you."

I looked at her, my hand still on the wall, "Don't worry, I'm not as hostile as the others in this kind of situation," I fingered the necklace as I took my hand off of the wall.

She smiled, "Come on," she guided me with her hand to the door.

I saw that, once we got to the living room, everyone had gone outside. I stood in front of the open door and some of them glanced at me, but turned away a while after. One of the vampires, Emmett, looked at me and nodded in their direction, as if to be coaxing me outside. I shook my head.

Esme looked at me expectantly, "Aren't you going outside?"

I shook my head, "They all hate me, I can feel it. They purely hate who I am," I touched the Volturi necklace delicately on instinct.

Esme sighed, "They just haven't gotten to know you," My eyes caught Alistair's, and he looked as if he didn't want to be here just as much as I didn't.

"I'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind."

She looked at me confused, "What?"

I looked in the direction of Volterra, "I like to not be known about. I don't like to be seen."

Esme took my hand in hers and guided me outside. I smelt the air and could catch the faintest whiff of dog - werewolf. I growled instinctively. The others must've heard me because they looked the same way I did.

As suspected, a pack of werewolves, in their human form, came running to the house. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of them.

There was one girl, and three other boys there, and lastly, Jacob Black; the pack leader.

"Now try to stay calm around her, Embry," he instructed one of his pack members. Embry scoffed.

"I can control myself, she's just a-" his eyes caught mine and he looked awe-struck. He simply stared at me for a good minute until I finally looked away.

"Undead Frumusete," Stefan called to me, "come down and say hi to the recruits."

"They're dogs," I stated simply.

Stefan shrugged, "They're helpful."

I stood my ground, I wasn't going to get any closer to them. Esme coaxed me once again and I finally gave in,

I walked down the porch steps quietly and Embry watched me the entire time, "I'm Seth," one of the werewolves said cheerfully, "You must be Claire."

He held his hand out to me, so I paused for a moment. But no later, his pleading look broke me down and I took his hand, shaking it.

"This is Quil," he said pointing behind himself to an awkward looking boy who nodded to me, "Embry," Embry nodded as well, "my sister Leah, and the others should be arriving right now."

As if on cue, another pack comes and they look straight at me as I hiss and my fangs extend, "Calm down, Fang, we come in peace," one of them said.

I narrowed my eyes as my fangs slowly went back in and my eyes turned red. I swallowed heavily as I headed towards the forest and Vladimir smirked.

"Where do you think you're going, Undead Frumusete?"

I scowled at the nickname, "_Stop_ calling me that."

"Or what?"

I felt my eye twitch lightly, "I need to go feed..._now_." I rushed towards he forest, but Stefan was in front of me, "How do we know you're not going to go back to Volterra?"

I sighed irritably, "He's right," Vladimir said trying to get the other's on their side, "If she escapes back to the Volturi, she may spill all of the things she's learned here."

"We can't risk, adorable, little Renesmee," Stefan shrugged, "it could put her at risk."

This is _not_ happening, "I'm sorry Claire, but they're right," Carlisle said softly, "we can't trust you just yet."

I scoffed, "Isn't that _my_ line?"

I continued to the forest when Stefan put his arm out in front of me, "Ah ah ah."

I tried to breath evenly, "So what? I'm going to have to starve now?"

Carlisle chuckled, "You just need someone to go with you and watch you."

I turned to him sharply, "Impossible; none of you trust me enough to be alone with me, you all probably think I'll rip your heads off and burn you with lighters."

The nomads all looked away, embarrassed, "See?"

"I'll go with her," Embry said as he walked towards me, "Nothing can outrun a werewolf-"

"Except for a vampire," I added spitefully.

He rolled his eyes, "I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

Carlisle nodded, "That's okay with me."

I sighed as Vladimir and Stefan moved aside, and walked through them, Embry right behind.

* * *

Demetri was doing his usual shift, guarding the North Wing with Felix, while Afton and Santiago guarded the main room, where Marcus, Caius, and Aro were.

"She's quiet," Demetri noted after a while, "she usually wakes around this time."

Felix looked at the door, as if to be expecting Claire to come through them on cue, but she didn't. They looked at each other as he opened the door to find that she wasn't there.

"What the-" Demetri looked around. He saw her drawer still open, her mirror slanted oddly, her window open, and a note on her bed.

_We have your daughter.  
__No harm will come to her if you come trying to harm the child; if you do, she will pay the price for it.  
Don't worry_

_We'll take_ _good care of her._

They looked at each other and made their way downstairs. On their way, Jane fell into step with them. Reading over Demetri's shoulder, she narrowed her eyes.

Once they made it downstairs, they came face-to-face with the Brothers. Aro looked at them confusedly when he saw their grief-stricken faces.

"Where is Clairesse?" he said, using her full name.

Demetri let out a shaky breath as he approached and handed him the letter, "She has gone missing."

Aro read through the letter quickly and set in near Caius, who gladly read it as well, "No name left."

Caius growled as he saw the familiar face of one of Claire's human dress servants, "Woman! Come here."

She was frozen in shock until she finally worked up enough courage to approach him. He glared at her, "Did you see anything suspicious after I left her room?"

She struggled with her words as she finally said them, "There were two strange men in her room. They kept talking to her and she kept trying to get them to go away. They snuck up on her and made her unconscious. They left the note and threatened if we told who they were, they would have us for a meal."

Caius sat back in his chair, thinking about this new information, "Come here, my dear," Aro said as he held his hand out. She slowly put hers in his as he read her thoughts.

They all waited a moment until he finally opened his eyes, "You are dismissed."

She nodded and sprinted towards the door as Aro went back to his seat, "Well?" Marcus asked him patiently, "Where is she?"

Aro's eyes turned black as he spat out the dreadful title, "_Romanians._"

* * *

**you all thought he would say "Cullens" didn't you? I hope everyone didn't have to wait too long for this chapter to come out. thnx for the support!**


	5. Betrayal

**Hey guys! This is the first time I've updated in the New Year of 2013! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

**You guys should also read my other story The Ancient Sisters, I made it last month.**

* * *

_Claire's POV_

I walked through the forest, knowing I had to feast off of an animal instead of a human; not wanting to risk an unnecessary fight with the dog.

"Did you...um, find what you need yet?" Embry asked awkwardly.

I ignored him as I stopped, and he kept walking until he was right next to me. I could feel it in the air that he was the one who imprinted me a few nights ago.

I turned to him, thinking of an idea to get him away for a while. Without thinking, I pulled him by his shoulder, causing his lips to come crashing down to mine.

For a moment, he was stunned, so I took the chance to get a good head-start on him.

I know it's wrong to do that, but hey? it was an opportunity that I gladly took. Was it cold-hearted? Yes, but what do you expect from someone like me?

"Hey wait up!" He called after me and I could hear him trying to catch up. I couldn't help but think about how soft his lips were against mine, how they made my knees buckle and made my insides warm.

I don't know why, but I started slowing down, _What am I doing!_

I let him catch up to me and he came up panting, "What was that?"

I panted as well, "I don't know." I shrugged as I caught my breath easily. I continued to walk and he followed.

"So, you're the werewolf that imprinted me that night?"

Embry nodded slowly, "Yes, but I'm a shape-shifter."

Shape-shifter? Not a Child of the Moon? "So you're not a Child of the Moon?"

"A what?"

I rolled my eyes as I finally set my eyes on my prey. I knew they wouldn't let me hunt humans while I was here, so I settled for a mountain lion instead. When I stood up after finally drinking my fill, Embry looked at me astonished.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

I rolled my eyes once again as we ran all the way back to the Cullen household, watching Bella try to practice her gift.

Kate Denali, a vampire with the gift to create a psychic electric shock, was there too. She and Edward lined their hands together and the few vampires and w... _shape-shifters_ watched as he was electrocuted.

Edward fell to the ground in pain, "Sorry," Bella mumbled.

She finally made eye contact with me, but said nothing, "You have to relax," I said, concentrated. "Your letting your mind wander. Keep it in place."

Bella nodded softly as she exhaled slowly, even though she required no air. She nodded to Kate who gladly put her hand up once again. Edward gave Bella a look before putting his hand to meet with Kate's. Once again, he was electrocuted.

Bella glared at her warningly, "_Kate._"

I sighed and she turned to me sharply as I approached her. Everyone watched my movements, including Esme and Carlisle. I was face-to-face with her, me being a couple of inches taller though. She looked at me, slightly upwards as I spoke once again.

"Let me help you," I said softly.

She nodded reluctantly, "Fine."

"Close your eyes."

"_Why?_"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, I don't do dirty work with witnesses now close 'em."

Bella timidly closed her eyes as I faced her towards Kate and Edward once again.

"Listen only to the sound of my voice, okay Bella?" She nodded once again.

_"Breathe slowly and concentrate on your shield, the one in your heart, mind, and soul."_ Slowly, she did as she was told.

_"Focus on it coating over your body like a second skin."_ I waited and, with my special vision, saw a golden skin float around her body.

_"Stretch it further."_ The coat of gold expanded slowly while she struggled, _"Keep breathing."_

Ever so slowly, the shield spread farther, up to Esme who was a while a way. I knew she was ready so I nodded to Kate and Edward.

Kate smirked as she once again raised her hand and Edward deliberately reached out his. I saw him flinch, but stood his ground as Bella slowly opened her eyes.

I smiled as Bella spoke shyly, "Well?"

Edward's strained voice came out a second later, "Still painful, yet _bearable_." Kate retracted her hand and Bella smiled confidently at me.

"How did you-"

"I train the newborns that come into the Volturi; some are worse than you. It usually takes more motivation."

She nodded enthusiastically, "Okay let's do this again."

Edward looked backwards at his brother, "Emmett?"

Emmett put his hands up and backed away as I rolled my eyes and Renesmee came running out the house towards me.

"Claire!" she grabbed my hand, "Come on!"

She pulled me as I heard Stefan's voice, "Go have fun, Undead Frumusete **(1)**."

I snorted, "Stop calling me that." Stefan and Vladimir smirked as I walked inside with Renesmee practically dragging me. Embry and Jacob following close behind.

_Normal POV_

Carlisle and Esme watched as Claire was practically dragged inside by their granddaughter. Carlisle chuckled.

"What?" Esme asked him quietly.

Carlisle looked after them, "She doesn't seem like Aro at all. She's great with Renesmee, she helped Bella with her gift, she's even drinking animal's blood."

Esme nodded, "I think she's a really sweet girl. She seems to get along well with Embry; Claire's probably accepting the fact by now."

Esme noticed her husband's clouded eyes, "What's wrong?"

He looked down at her, "The Volturi, what'll happen when they find out she's here?" They both watched as Claire smiled and laughed as she picked up Renesmee and spun her around.

"I don't know," Esme said as the girls sat down and Renesmee wrapped her arms around Claire's neck and closed her eyes, whispering something to her, "maybe they won't be as upset as we think they'll be."

~Meanwhile~

Demetri continued to break many things in the vent room, trying to calm himself down, "Stupid Romanians! They'll _pay!_"

Felix, Alec, and Jane stood to the side as he continued to smash many things, including the wall, "You must calm down eventually, Demetri," Jane said calmly, even though she was depressed about Claire's disappearance as well.

"She will turn up soon," Alec added, "I'm sure Claire can handle herself."

Demetri's gaze snapped to him immediately, "These are Romanians we are speaking about, _Alec_. She has never faced them before, she is only a child."

"A child who has been alive for two centuries," Felix said smugly, "She is no child anymore, Demetri."

Demetri's breathing started to slow as he thought about his kidnapped sister, alone, not knowing a thing about her location. Suddenly, his eyes snapped up.

"I may be able to track her," he said with hope in his eyes.

Jane and Alec looked at each other, "I'm sure the Masters will be happy to hear that," Jane said.

The four of them made their ways to the throne room, where their Masters were at the table on the side of the wall reading through many books, most likely coven records.

"This is _impossible_," Caius scowled, "She can not have disappeared off the face of the planet."

"She is still alive, Caius, be calm," Marcus said slowly.

Caius let out a frustrated breath as Aro acknowledged their presence, "What is it, Jane?"

"Demetri believes that he can track Clairesse's scent to her exact location," she explained, using Claire's full name.

With that small statement, Aro and Caius' eyes both snapped to Demetri and approached him, "Well, we might as well let him try," Aro said while smiling coaxingly at him.

Demetri nodded and began his search, walking towards the door in the process. All of them waited patiently, Caius more or less, while he tracked the scent of the missing Volturi member.

After a few minutes, Demetri let out a low growl and turned back to the group, slowly inching out the forbidden name slowly, "_The Cullens have her._"

* * *

**1. Undead Frumusete means Undead Beauty in Romanian, so of course Claire's a little frustrated when they call her that to mock her.**


	6. It's Almost Time

_Claire's POV_

It had been about a month and a half until it finally started to snow here in Forks. Somehow, I had grown even closer to the Cullens _and_ the packs. Every once in a while, the packs would transform and we would all go out running through the forest. Embry and I grew closer because of that.

Renesmee told me about her Aunt and Uncle, Alice and Jasper, telling me that they left without a trace for some unknown reason, only leaving behind a note, but I shouldn't focus on them now.

Right now, me, Bella, Jake, Embry, and Renesmee were outside while the snowflakes were falling. Jake and Embry were transformed and Embry stayed close to my leg the entire time.

"Look, Claire," Renesmee said as she held her gloved hand up to me, showing me a beautifully decorated snowflake that she had caught in the air.

"It's beautiful," I replied back to her, "Why don't you go get me another one. Okay?"

She nodded and hurried off to go catch another snowflake, jumping into the air softly and holding out her hand to catch a snowflake, which she did with ease. She landed back on her feet as I crouched down to meet her gaze. Renesmee came running back to me and placed multiple snowflakes into my hair at once, causing them to go all over my head.

"You look really pretty with snow in your hair," she said while smiling.

I smiled back, "So do you, little one."

Suddenly, an achingly familiar smell invaded my senses as I looked up. I locked eyes with none other than Irina, the one who had been in the Volturi's presence on many accounts for the "thing" that the Cullens did. I learned throughout my stay that Irina accused the Cullens of creating an immortal child, which is illegal in our world. She went to us, to seek justice against them, so now, they're heads are practically on the line at this point.

"Irina!" Bella called out to her and Irina turned and ran. Bella followed shortly after. I lightly pushed Renesmee to Jake and Embry.

"Stay here."

I ran off after her, but in a slightly different course, so I would be right there when Irina would try to escape once again into the lake. I waited on the cliff until I saw her in front off me, obviously frightened. Bella wasn't too far behind, but she would've missed her if it weren't for me.

"Irina," she said her name softly as not to startle her more than she already is, "what are you doing here?"

Irina looked back and forth between Bella and myself many times until she finally spotted my Volturi necklace, "I remember you." I looked at her oddly as she continued, "You're Volturi. You were kidnapped by the Romanians."

I knew I should have thrown this thing in the lake when I had the chance, but that wasn't an option after one of the easily forgotten Volturi guards came and attempted to steal Renesmee away from us and take her back to Volterra. Of course I stepped in and destroyed him, but he didn't try to get closer when he was living, knowing who _I_ was.

"Yes," I said clearly, "I was. Though you did not answer Bella's question."

"I was actually looking for you," she said softly, "Everyone in the Volturi is preparing to come here very soon, I'm sure the Cullens made you aware of that."

I nodded, "They are coming for two things; justice and _you_."

I inhaled sharply as if I was just slapped in the face. They _knew_ that I was with the Cullens. What am I going to do? I can't leave Renesmee in her time of need. Or Embry, who I had grown attached to after I accepted his feelings.

"I really must be going now," she moved so fast that I didn't comprehend it until she was out of sight.

"Claire?" Bella stepped in front of me and shook my arm. I must've spaced out because I didn't notice her until I looked up, seeing Jake and Embry behind her, Renesmee propped on Jacob's back.

"We have to go back, _now_." I walked off towards the Cullen house once again and then my walk became a run, the others following shortly behind.

Once I was inside, Embry and Jacob and morphed back into their human form after they went to go get a pair of shorts.

"What's wrong?" Embry whispered to me as he pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into his chest and he shivered, probably because I was less than a normal temperature in his book.

"They will be coming sooner when Irina tells them she found me; the solid proof she needs to get them moving to us quicker."

He sighed and snuggled into my chocolate locks and inhaled, breathing in my scent, "I won't let them take you away from me. I love you too much."

"I love you as well," I kissed him lightly on the lips, "so we must make sure that we win when they _do _get here."

Bella and I explained what happened to the other gathered vampires and shape-shifters and they each had a look on their faces that was quite hard to read. I could tell some of them were having conflicted feelings about what was happening.

"The Volturi will be coming faster now," Vladimir said with interest, "Apparently we hit a nerve when we took you away from them."

I rolled my eyes, "Well duh. It doesn't take a genius to actually figure that out. They all care about me and you kind of scared them by...I don't know..._stealing me._"

He and Stefan shrugged as the others talked about the situation and the Cullens and I went to speak in the private quarters.

"Are you all ready for what will soon happen?" I asked them solemnly, "There is no other way out of what is to come."

Carlisle nodded, "I know we are best prepared, but it would be best if you kept a distance from the meeting place."

"What?" I looked at him confusedly, silently telling him to explain himself.

"If you are near, Demetri will sense you quickly and it will only further provoke them."

I stayed silent, knowing that what he was saying is true, "It is all for what's best, Claire," Edward said, "You know that, right?"

I nodded and Esme rubbed my back soothingly, "Everything's going to work out just fine, sweetie, don't worry."

I looked over at her, "Would you worry if I told you that I found a secret tunnel going from here straight to Volterra and that Irina most likely used it?"

All of them looked at me, "By now, she's probably telling them that she's seen me right about..._now._"

~Meanwhile~

Like Claire had said, Irina had just arrived through the doors of the all familiar Volturi Castle. When she walked through the doors, Aro and Demetri both looked at her with hope in their eyes.

"Well?" Aro asked slowly, "Did you find her?"

"Yes," Irina responded quietly, "she really is with them and the child."

Aro exhaled slowly, "We should be preparing to leave Aro," Caius interrupted his thoughts, "We don't know what they'll do with her now that they know we know where she is." Marcus nodded in agreement.

Aro nodded as well, "Yes, of course," he turned his head towards Jane, "Jane dear, tell all the guards to prepare for departure. We should be in Forks by tomorrow afternoon."

Jane nodded as she went to spread the word, but all Demetri was thinking about was to be reunited with his sister once again.

~Back to Forks~

The Cullens and I discussed the matter and we had come to an agreement. Apparently, I was to stay at the house, alone, and wait until they come back for me. I hated playing the damsel in distress, but I really don't have a choice at this point.

I was sitting on the edge of the cliff in La Push with the pack watching the sun set.

"You okay, Claire?" Seth said quietly as I leaned into Embry's chest.

"Yeah, Fang," Paul said with a smirk, "you seem on edge. More than usual." I could practically feel Embry glaring at him.

The pack had become my new family.: Sam was like my protective older brother; Jared, Paul, Jake, and Quil were my protective, yet free-willed brothers; Seth was my sweet and caring younger brother; Leah was my sister, with whom I shared everything with; and Embry was the boyfriend I wanted to be with forever.

"My family is coming, how are you all _not_ on edge?"

"To us, they're just another bunch of leeches," Sam said as he looked deeply into my eyes, "Got it? We're not scared."

I nodded, "Just please, don't kill Demetri. He's my only real family in the Volturi. Or Felix, Alec, or Jane."

"Funny," Jared said with a scoff, "Those were the ones we were supposed to take out first-"

"If it comes to that," Embry cut him off, trying to soothe my mind. "No matter what though, I'm staying with you till the end."

I turned to look at him, "I thought you were going to fight too?"

"I could never be away from you, ever."

He was about to kiss me when we heard Paul and Jared making pretend kissing noises. I hissed at them and they smiled at me as Embry leaned down and captured my lips in a searing kiss.

Kiss.

Oh god.

"Embry, I kind of forgot to tell you something," I said uneasily. Suddenly, I had all of the pack's attention.

"What?"

"Uh, I may sort of, kind of, be-"

"Be what?" his voice sounded on edge.

I took a deep breath, "Engaged."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm gonna do a time skip to the confrontation in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


End file.
